Aemon Targaryen
Appearance Aemon is a short man, unimposing and bookish. His hair is trimmed short, and he sports a small curling mustachio upon his face, making him look a bit older than he truly is. A state of worry is plastered across his face constantly. His eyes are a deep purple. Biography Born the eldest son to Aegon Targaryen and Vaerona Otherys in 263 AC, along with his twin sister Alysanne. Aemon was much like his father than his uncles and grandfather from a young age. From the age of twelve, Aemon was utterly unlike his younger brother and his twin sister. While young Brynden was a dashing, growing and adventurous youth who swung sword and shield, the spitting image of the Silver Prince, a dragon warrior, though Aemon was the more Clever of the two. His twin sister was an even better agent of House Targaryen, always the smarter one in the art of subterfuge. A bit a stuttering boy, the young Targaryen, neither warrior nor spy, turned inwards to the world of writing, similar to his cousin, Baelor Targaryen. The young dragon become an expert in the art of being a Scribe(e), aiding his farther at the age of four and ten in writing missives, orders, proofreading laws and more. However, he wrote his own private things as well, thoughts on the world, politics, and more. One thing he wrote about in utmost privacy, was his thoughts on the institution of slavery. "This despicable act, this peculiar institution, enrages me more than any crime upon this world." - Aemon Targaryens personal diary. The slaves his father had bestowed to him, were paid for their work, and freed by their master Aemon. As he grew older, and a bit more sure of his skills and talents, he began to use his natural curiosity, one that had earned him teasing from his younger brother Brynden and his twin sister. His curious self began to manifest in the skill of an Investigator, where Aemon found himself in the work of his father, helping root out enemies of the Targaryen Kingdom. His world was changed, when at the age of six and ten, his father, much like his own arranged marriage, brought together his eldest son Aemon Targaryen, with the niece of the Archon of Tyrosh, Dilosha Nestoris. Aemon, a meek boy afraid of women, was suddenly forced into the marriage bed, which he did his duty poorly the first time, but admirably all the same. Though, he feared he would be like his mother and father in this initially loveless marriage, his fears were blown away when both man and wife fell deeply in love with one another, his wife becoming his most trusted companion and friend. Together they bore a son in 280 AC and a daughter in 281 AC which they named Daeron, and Rhaenyra respectively. Aemond now serves his father and family, as a servant of House Targaryen and the Kingdom of the Three Daughters, always worried for the future of his family, his brother and sister, and especially his wife and children. Timeline 263 AC: Born to Aegon Targaryen and Vaerona Otherys, alongside his twin sister Alysanne. 264 AC: His younger brother, Brynden Targaryen, is born. 275 AC: Uses his Cleverness to aid his family 277 AC Discovers his skill in being a Scribe, becoming an expert in it. 277 AC: Uses his natural curiosity as an Investigator in service to his father. 278 AC: Develops anti-slavery attitudes, frees any slaves that have been given to him, and pays them for their work if they wished to remain. 279 AC: Marries Dilosha Nestoris, at the age of six and ten, and five and ten, respectively. 280 AC: His first son, Daeron, is born. 281 AC: His first daughter, Rhaenrya, is born. 281 AC: Burned alive with his outside of Myr by Vogan Nestoris Family His father, Aegon Targaryen His mother, Vaerona Otherys •His twin sister, Alysanne Targaryen, b 263 . •His younger brother, Brynden Targaryen, b. 264 His uncle, Maekar Targaryen His auntie, Rhaenys Targaryen, sisterwife to Maekar His uncle, Daeron Targaryen His cousin, Baelor Targaryen His grandfather, Aurion Targaryen His wife, Dilosha Targaryen, née Nestoris, b. 264 •their son, Daeron Targaryen, b 280 •their daughter, Rhaenyra Targaryen, b 281 His former slaves that are employed to him. Kiera, a former Tyroshi bedslave, now a paid servant. Collio, Aemon's first freed slave, and close friend, as well as his personal sworn sword. Ollo, a Lyseni Mysaria, a Pentoshi bedslave. Category:The Kingdom of the Three Daughters Category:House Targaryen